The Only Way Out is Hell
by OfficialNovamon
Summary: All Things Must End... Even Those Who Has No Life... Must Die Eventually... Crossover of: Tekken, Street Fighter, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Calibur, & More To Come... Rated M, Currently For: Brutal Beat-downs.


_**FTH: HEY GUYS! FF #2 Here! THIS IS ABOUT HOW STALKERISH CRUSHING CAN GET! **_

_**Larx: SHUT UP! HE WAS A HUNK!**_

_** FTH: He was based off of me... Even if we dont share a name! o-O **_

_**Larxene: Dear god.. Well... Not So Hunky Anymore... **_

_**FTH: Very funny... Just for that... **_

_***Flame Erases Her Mouth***_

_** FTH: There much better... **_

_**Larxene: MMM! MMMMMMMMM! **_

_**FTH: Enjoy! ***_

_**Larxene Flips Flame off and throws a knife at his foot***_

_** Flame:GAHHHHHH! **_

_**FTH: Oh And Btw Peoplez... **_

_**Marluxia: Errr its People... I thought you were An OCD fanatic.**_

_** FTH:Didnt you Hear, Im going Anti-OCD for a day! **_

_**Larxene: I Shouldve objected... **_

_**FTH: Meh, Whatever Sadistic Blonde & Gay Boy! XD ***_

_**Larxene Punches Him in the face while Marluxia Slices his arms off***_

_** DashieXP: OHHHHH! **_

_***Larxene punches Dashie too***_

_** Larxene & Marluxia: ENJOY!**_

_** FTH:HEY THATS MY THING! **_

_**DashieXP: OHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_** Larxene, FTH, & Marluxia: JUST SHADDAP DASHIE!**_

_**Larxene**_

_**Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL?!**_  
_**[Narrator & Larxene's POV]**_

Peace. Thats All Larxene Really Asked For. Yet, Beggars Cant Be Choosers. And This is the perfect example. As She Attempted to write a romance novel, she could hear Demyx's sitar attempting to preform "We Three Kings", Axel yelling at Demyx to shut up because he sucked (Even though she wanted Demyx to, he was making crude sexist jokes while doing it…) And Sai'x Falling to the floor during his wall walking lessons from Xigbar (As old as that man is, he is very stealthy…) Even when she played her loudest Dubstep song (It was Booyah.), they were still heard. The one person she wanted to hear wasn't heard at all… Xadrek. Personally, she thought he was hot. Everyone else… not so much. "They always thought me and Axel were a better couple… I'd Rather Sleep With Satan then even hold his slimy hands." But right now. Xadrek Was Asleep, and she knew, cause she had a camera in his room… so she stopped writing of what she wanted to do to him in her novel, and went to talk to Naminé & Marluxia, the only 2 awakened peaceful people. And So She Went.  
At Marluxia's Area…  
When Larxene made it to Marluxia's Area, Naminé was drawing a picture of the flowers in Marluxia's green house, while Marluxia was chilling out On his bed... "Hey guys..." Larxene said annoyed out of her mind. "What happened? Did Xadrek Reject You?" Naminé asked. "Or Did Axel Ask you out? Said Marluxia In a sarcastic manner. Larxene zapped Marluxia with a mini thunderbolt and gave Naminé a dirty look of anger. "Neither of those!" She said annoyed. "Its that the other members wont leave me alone... And to make matters worse I don't know how i should ask Xadrek Out.. Or Even When To!" Marluxia looked at her, seeing tears well up... He knew what this meant... She loved this guy... Well, he knew already... but he didn't think it was that bad. Thank god only he, Larxene, and Naminé Knew about her crush on Xadrek... "Well..." He said softly "Maybe I can help you out with getting him.. IF you don't call me gay boy anymore... it was a dumb joke" Larxene Thought about it for a moment, and said "Deal, But, Just saying here... if I recall correctly... During that Spring Break... Didn't you try to make out with X-" She was Cut off short by Marluxia saying: "Look, do you want me to help or not!?" Larxene sighed and nodded. "Very well... Now, i want you to know some minor things first... One: If he rejects you... It isn't my fault. Probably Axel's Meddling Or Luxord's Betting... So you kill me last, and them first." She nodded in agreement. (It wasn't the first time... She once attempted to ask Marluxia out, But Luxord & Axel screwed her over, by betting that she couldn't embarrass herself publicly, while Axel secretly told marluxia about a date they never went on... And when she asked him, he rejected her... She Hates that duo to this very day.) Two: If He dates you, you owe me 450 Munny." Larxene had a solemn nod and simply said, "Ill pay anything i need to." And Third! Said Marluxia Loud, Making it the most important one of all... "Get Rid off All the evidence of the spring break where Axel somehow got me High & Drunk!" Larxene silently cursed out her Subordinate, but she Angrily said, Alright! Just get the info on him, while I get the pictures!" Marluxia Smirked And Ran Off, As Larxene spent her day on E-bay & in Axel's room destroying the photos. "That guy is lucky I LOVE Xadrek, Or I would've Knifed him on the spot..." Meanwhile Marluxia Questioned The Sleepy Xadrek...  
_**Meanwhile In Xadrek's Room…**_  
_**[Xadrek POV]**_  
"Ugh… So tired… What do you want Marluxia?" I said, Just waking up to the banging on my bedroom door. "Well, Good Afternoon Sleepyhead. I thought you were gonna go on a mission with Axel & Larxene today, Remember? The Bonding Mission?" And at that, I perked right up. "Oh Crap! They're gonna kill me! I Better get moving!" And with that, my Pajamas transformed into my Nobody Robes, And my Tom & Jerry Slippers (Gift From Roxas, I only wear them for respect for the little guy… Considering the fact that he is so young.) Transformed into my Shadow Roller-Sneakers. (Originally A Cosplaying Outfit from Larxene, It was too tight though, so i kept these in use, and hid the suit, i swear… That chick gets me the weirdest gifts… Makes sense that I'm her best friend here, Other than Marluxia…) And went of to the hall to meet up with sai'x to ask him where they were…  
"Axel And Larxene? They Haven't stopped by… Last i heard, Axel was eating, and larxene was watching more obscure animes…" Sai'x Told Me, In his usual Monotone voice. I looked at the scar on my Chest… The Alchemist's Scar… The Sierra Leone, And My Sigil Mark. The Two Things that make me more recognizable… My Powers as an alchemist, and my ability to manipulate weapons… (I Don't Know How I got stuck with it, But its came in handy before…)  
I walked to Larxene's Room To Watch some Fullmetal Alchemist With her… I wanted to see if i finally appeared on the episode she was watching. (I went to their world one time, beat up a homunculi, and left, so i thought i would be seen sometime…) But no one was there… I opened the door…  
"Hello?" No Answer...  
"Larxene? Are you in the shower again?" Still none… Weird.  
"Did you get locked in the closet by another one of Demyx's Traps?!" I Saw A Shake From The Closet…  
"There Y-" I Opened The Closet, But instead of Larxene, I got Punched and kicked a few times, fell to the floor, And saw a half black, half white figure dragging me into a portal of darkness…  
"Now, We can begin the process… Of Gaining My Power!" The Figure in a quiet, But Demonic voice.  
As i was almost fully in, i saw a speck of yellow, and my vision faded to black...  
_**[Larxene POV]**_  
I went to my room, after shredding, laughing at, and trashing all of marluxia's Fail Photos in existence, i walked to my room to watch some anime, and then i saw it…  
"Who Are Y-" Then I Saw Who That Thing was carrying…  
A Bloodied, Beaten, And Bruised Xadrek,With His Sierra Leone Scar Showing From The Tattered Robes He Wore.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!" I Unleashed a massive blast of lightning, but before it could hit the person dragging him, A green thing launched in front of it, but instead of turning into ashes, it simply shook it off, and kicked me to the floor… I was so easily beaten… I Tried to struggle, but it would slap me (Unfortunately, it was a perverted mini hulk… I could tell by where it slapped me…) "Let Me Go! You Creepy Green Ape!" And before i could spout any more failed attempts at freedom, I ended up gagged…  
**_[Xadrek POV, Five Hours Later...]_**  
I woke up in a room.. I was blindfolded, so i didnt know what kind of room it was, but i and another prisoner (I could hear muffled arguments…) were shoved forward, i had the blindfold removed… and what i saw… shocked me…  
I wore Black Gloves, Red & Black Boxing Pants, I was also topless, so my scars- "Wait, what the hell?! What happened to my sigil!?" It was gone, all that remained was my Sierra Leone, Only, this time it had color, Red, Blue, & Green Lines, Instead of simply Red & Black.  
And my fellow prisoner, Both shocked & stunned me…  
Larxene, In a Black Sports Bra, With Blue Lightning Bolt Designs on Each Side. She had a yellow pair of short shorts on too… The Sigil Mark on her back, To my surprise was gone too! "**What is going on?!**"  
"Larxene! Are You Ok!? She Starred at me for a second, almost mesmerized, then snapped back up. "Where are we… And why am i wearing this skimpy crap?! Where is my nobody robes?!" She Worriedly Exclaimed.  
"No Clue. All I know is that we are about to fight in a two on two match…"  
"How Do you know that?"  
I pointed ahead. "That."  
Ahead of us, were two guys. One with armor on, Almost like Alphonse Elric's, but smaller, and he had a gleaming blade, And The Second One…  
"Hey! Its That Green Thing! What The HELL is With That Freakish Thing?!" Larxene Blurted out. "What The Hell is it?" I asked. "Its This weird Hulkish thing, That Absorbs LIGHTNING!" I shivered and said, "Then we should fight em'!" An orb appeared out of my hand and shifted into a Giant Blade. "You take Anorexic Alphonse. I Got Green Goblin Over Here…"  
But before I could move to attack, I heard the announcer...  
"WELCOME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO THE TEKKEN TOURNAMENT! WITH SPECIAL GUESTS, FIGHTERS FOR SOUL EDGE, FIGHTERS FOR SOUL CALIBUR, SOME TRAINED ASSASSINS (I assumed he meant us…), A FEW MAGICIANS, AND SOME STREET FIGHTERS! BUT BEFORE THIS FIGHT... LETS INTRODUCE OUR SPECIAL HOST…"  
I Saw The Guest… And Flinched… It was that Creature that dragged me here…  
"Please welcome… SETH! LEADER OF SHADALOO!"


End file.
